Our objective is to detect, reproduce and study in simian primates, inherited metabolic disorders which may serve as models for related human disease. The approach is to find, by appropriate means, heterozygous carriers of mutant genes of interest which have accumulated in natural populations of simian primates and, by selective breeding, to increase the frequency of those genes and produce homozygous animals for further study. After suitable animals are detected and their metabolic defects identified, it is hoped to make animals available to other investigators for a widening range of experimental studies.